Eckidina KnightWalker
"There's nothing more contagious than pain!" - Eckidina KnightWalker Eckidina KnightWalker 'is a original character from ''Sword of Kings ''Storyline. She is the first main antagonist of the entire storyline and is the first main Big Bad to ''Sword of Kings Storyline. She is the final antagonist in Sword of Kings AA responsable for all bad events in season 1 and season 2, and is the first villain that is played darker than the first human villains. She is also the first Complete Monster to Sword of Kings Storyline. She is of the students from Raizen High School in Tenguu City and is the corrupt and evil president from the Student Council, and the heiress of KnightWalker Family and later becomes the Leader of KnightWalker Family after she usurped the leadership from the family by manipulating her father, Juria KnightWalker. Later, she is revived after the battle on Hell during Triggers Hell events. Her soul was sent to hell when she was killed by Katarina on Earth, however, when the Heroes attacked the Hell, she managed to escape from her eternal punishment. Later, she joined the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and became a Abyssal to get veangence on Katarina Couteau, resulting in her entrance on Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 and abandoning her humanity. Eckidina is also one of the most recurring villain in the storyline and will be a archenemy to several Heroes; Katarina Couteau, La Folia Rihavein, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Lizbeth and Elsa as the most important heroes that will face her. Feats "Just watch; I'll end LOTM: Sword of Kings before they can start the spin-offs!" '' ''- Eckidina breaking the 4th wall *Name: Eckidina KnightWalker *Gender: Female *Classification: Former Human; Abyssal/Prime Abyssal *Age: 17 years old - Sword of Kings/5,402,193,822 years old in Destiny *Powers and Abilities **Human: Super strength, speed, durability **Abyssal: immortality (type 1 & 3), can survive in space, universe creation (implied), omnipresence, time manipulation, can nullify others' powers, illness infliction, perception manipulation, transformation, swordsmanship, elemental manipulation, cross dimensional, can give herself cat ears, etc *Weaknesses: None notable *Abyssal Destructive Capacity: Star level+ (casually blew up a galaxy, killing zillions) *Abyssal Range: Universal. She exists in multiple points at the same time, and can even travel into fictional or metaphysical realms like a dream *Abyssal Speed: Possible omnipresence (Alibi Blocks allows her to be anywhere she wants), otherwise at least lightspeed via powerscaling, Massively FTL attack speed (millions of times the speed of light, her starbuster reached the star in a matter of seconds) *Abyssal Durability: At least multi city block level+ via powerscaling, a tenth of all the population in the Multi-Universe is Eckidina *Abyssal Lifting Strength: Class K via powerscaling *Striking Strength: Class G via powerscaling *Stamina: SuperAbyssal *Standard Equipment: Shiranui Hanten *Intelligence: Aware she is a character iin a storyline and will frequently breaks the fourth wall, when she became a Abyssal. She is the founder of Deus.Ex.Machina Last Order. *Notable Attacks/Techniques: Appearance "Damn... I hate her but I still love her. A girl with astonishing beauty but so dangerous..." - Lubbock Eckidina is a very pretty girl, causing Shido to blush the first time he saw her,and even Kumagawa speculates that he fell in love with her because of her looks. She has dark brown eyes and very long, dark brown hair tied up with two yellow ribbons. In the Earth, Ajimu appears as she did in middle school: wearing the girl's uniform of Raizen Middle School; a sailor uniform comprised of a light pink shirt with a dark red trim, and a matching dark red skirt. She also wears two pink wrist bands and thigh high black socks. Her name is written on her shoes. When Eckidina makes her appearance in the LOTM: A Draw of Kings world, her outfit changes drastically. She wears more traditional Japanese clothing; a white top with a red lining and bottom, as well as sandals. Her hair is white, and she wears red ribbons instead of yellow. Most notably, her body is covered by six screws: two in her legs, two in her upper arms, and two pinning her hands to her shoulders. When dressed casually, Eckidina wears a roomy shirt that exposes her shoulders, a short skirt, and a wristlet on her left arm. Once Kumagawa's seal completely disappears, Eckidina's hair returns to its original color, and she starts wearing yellow ribbons again. She changes into an old-fashioned, long-sleeved school uniform with a long ribbon about the collar. She wears a skirt matching the ribbon, as well as thigh high socks. When in the academy Tea Room, Eckidina wears a flower-patterned kimono. When she travels to the Shiranui Village, Eckidina wears the proper girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though she keeps the ribbon from her previous outfit in place of the tie. Personality You're heartless, ambitious, arrogant, insidious, and without shame or empathy. More, you're a monster. '' ''- Erza Scarlet Eckidina is an extremely sadistic and cruel individual, taking pleasure in causing death of innocent only for her self-sastifaction, particularly on a massive scale. She also of little importance to the people close to her when she killed her own mother. The best demonstration was when she simply crossed La Folia's body with a blade using her own lover, as a decoy, Misogi Kumagawa, and laughed sophisticatedly when she saw her father die as if was something more simple than breathing. Eckidina also likes to make people suffer before killing them, through the majority of psychological torture through the feelings of the people, which is why she does not kill her enemies outright. A remarkable fact is that she has mentally tortured every person to fight against her. She is a selfish person and has a dry sense of humor, and is always calm, cold and insensitive to any kind of thing. She is also quite sarcastic and is always smiling. She is rarely caught by surprise and hardly changes the facial expression to despair, fear, anger, greed or other sentiment. Eckidina is very insensitive and not care about anyone but herself and nothing but her plans, being able to commit atrocities, creating wars, killing children, destroying entire continents and even the destroying entire world. Eckidina's personality is the complete opposite of her archenemy; the pure hearted, gentle and peaceful light of Katarina. She refers to Misogi and the entire KnightWalker Family as dolls and disposable product as all mankind itself. She is usually able to react to any situation evenly and only loses her temper even when her full power is not enough against an enemy. She finds the utmost joy lies in torturing others and hearing them scream, even going to as far as to claim whilst blushing that hearing the word "stop" excites her. When witnessing other people in pain, or getting excited by imagining them in pain, she has a tendency to lick her lips, like she finds it "delicious." While she is rather fond of pain, Eckidina dislikes being on the receiving end. Most of the time Eckidina is laid-back as she is mostly seen smiling. But inside she has some dark traits similar to a suicidal person. She has a hate for people with "power" such as people with friends, skills, looks, and personality (she hates Shōnen manga because it shows off the people with power winning). Because of this, she fell for Kumagawa (who also shares the same view). She frequently breaks the fourth wall; she is aware that she is a character in a storyline.. Described as a "Cold-Hearted Assassin" who kill everyone she met in her office. She was always negative, and could kill people as easily as you and I breathe. Her need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat. She was the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, herself included. Eckidina's defining trait in the srtory is a complete and utter obsession with war. By her own admission, she loves war in any and all of its aspects; even being on the losing side or having her own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. Her insane devotion to war is evident in the sheer fondness with which she regards the havoc Aurozia organization wreaks upon the world, as well as her cavalier approach to death, which was passed on to most of her forces through her orders. Despite being a rich human, she does not care for the reasons behind her wars and actions. Even during her plans in using the LN-666 Project, her enthusiastic work on the LN-666 project was solely to ensure that she could wage war forever. Contrasting her fanatical love of war, she is very calm and soft-spoken, almost always speaking in a polite, amused tone. Additionally, despite being a warmonger, she is an incredibly horrible shot with a gun but is extremely powerful in hand-to-hand combat; just one slap from her is enough to break all bones of a human body. Her true nature is apparent to all, however, as she is often seen with a sinister smile and a mad gleam in her eyes. Eckidina freely admits her own evil while mocking the righteousness of her enemies; when she beat La Folia in episode 2, she mocks both La Folia's beliefs while claiming that Eckidina is a monster. She hates to be called a villain because she thinks "heroes and villains" are childish terms and she does evil acts for her own, but not for being self-called "villain". She is also a homicidal maniac who hides her true nature under the guise of an extremely playful girl. She likes to tease others, but her actions are seen as borderline bullying. In addition, she is quite obsessed with killing children; she finds them annoying. However, she seems to have a sweet and friendly nature, but she can be quite scary when she's angry. Eckidina demonstrates a very childish and cheerful behavior. She is always seen smiling, and acts, on the surface, very friendly with everyone, demonstrating excessive intimacy towards even La Folia and revealing to Katarina in a rather nonchalant way the fact that she killed her Rentaro (a teenage who fell forKatarina after he was saved by her when he suffered bully). According to Juria KnightWalker, her father, Eckidina is a free spirit and will do whatever she wants according to her whims. Her often bubbly behavior and nonchalance towards the feelings of others often makes her sociopathic, and playfully enjoys violence to a sadistic and brutal degree. Through her own nature, Eckidina KnightWalker, was considered by Lucas Kellan; the evil incarnate. She insistently made clear to Katarina however, that she did not believe herself to be evil, but simply beyond common morality, calling evil "a label we all put on those who threaten her plans". She is self-called insane but she considers herself the most right person in the Earth; killing 7 billions of people and destroying the planet is a right thing to do since in her vision, life is meaningless. Ben Tennyson describes Eckidina as "one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather abnormal". At her core, Eckidina relishes death, suffering, despair, fear, chaos, war and destruction. He is known as one of the most nihilistic characters in the story, and often tries to make her enemies suffer in despair and fear before she kills them. She e uses dark humor at times, such as saying: "Don't lose your arms in this stupid way" soon after mutilating her subordinates. Eckidina is fully aware of his reputation for cruelty among her employees, and makes no effort to deny it because she loves to be feared by everyone around her. She also seems to have knowledge of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to his favor. She hates Crystals gems as well, Peridot, Jasper and Garnet mainly. Appearances LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Saga AA - Season 1 Saga AA - Season 2 LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga Hell Arc LOTM: A Draw of Kings Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga Fallen Gem Arc History Childhood Raizen High School Japan War Aftermatch LN-666 Project Arc First Death Punishment in Hell Escaping from Hell Meeting Ellen Joining Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Becoming a Abyssal Eckidina Vs. All Heroes DEM's Defeat 5 Billions of Years After Joining the Heroes Friends & Pawns *''Juria KnightWalker'' *''Misogi Kumagawa'' *''La Folia Rihavein - Pawn'' *''Johan Lierbet (he was planning to use her too)'' *''Vladimir Makarov'' *''Katarina Couteau - Pawn'' *''Aki Honda '' *''Tomoo'' *''United States President'' *''KnightWalker Family'' *''Aurozia Terrorist Organization'' *''Mindbrooker School'' *''Raizen School'' *''Tenguu City'' *''The entire Japan'' *''The entire Europe'' *''Assassin Wolf Brigade'' *''Mafusa Gang'' *''Merryweather Security'' *''Yato Stinger'' *''Dante'' *''Violeta Vasconselos'' *''Isuke Nukai'' *''Sento Isuzu'' *''NaheshiraVarah'' *''Master Moises'' *''X O' Sonic'' ''Abyssals Partners'' *''Abyssal Albarn '' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire '' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 '' *''Skull Face '' *''Aircraft Carrier Princess '' *''Darkseid '' Enemies ''The whole Multiuniverse itself; villains, heroes and everything on it. Just this is enough.''' Theme Song Villain OST DEM Empire Public Villain - Abyssal OST Heroine OST Affiliations *''Leader of KnightWalker Family *''Leader of the Assassin Wolf Brigade'' *''Triggers Hell's Damned Soul'' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Abyssal'' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 Abyssal'' Abyssal Powers Eckidina does not have one specific of Abyssal Powers when she became one. Instead she has an insurmountable amount of distinct Abnormalities and Minuses (7,932,135,441,523,222 Abnormalities and 4,925,916,526,110,643 Minuses, for 12,858,051,967,633,865 skills in total). She became that overpowered because her hatred for Katarina made herself more stronger without training. Eventually, she will become immortal and will exceed the Fallen, the Abyssal God and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Actually, just in 2 years, Eckidina will become the most overpowered character from the storyline, being able to break the 4th wall as well. Quotes *''I doubt I need an introduction, but just in case, I am Eckidina KnightWalker, and yes, all the horrible stories you've heard are true.'' *''Genocide is a example of what I can do. Let me show you my true intentions.'' *''God, just how long are they going to squabble over such pointless things? They're all the same in my eyes. Nothing but a bunch of trash. Light and darkness. Good and evil. Poison and antidote. Winning and losing. Strength and weakness. Black and white. Success and failure. Happiness and sorrow…they're really all the same after all. Why hasn't everyone realized this already.'' *''One death is a tragedy, one million is a statistic; 6 billion is funny!'' *''Kuku, I wonder why, I am a little happy. Those greenhorns, to think they outwitted me.'' *''It's simple. Compare to dropping a glass, dropping it from a higher place make it broke much easier.'' *''It's better to enjoy the fun one at a time.'' *''Human emotions is just a highly evolved form of logic.'' *''Look, this retard just heard my words.'' *''Girl... I hate when you calls yourself a Hero. THERE IS NO FUCKING HERO! HERO IS SOMETHING FROM CARTOON! LET ME YOU SHOW THE TRUE FACE OF THE REALITY! THIS DAMN REALITY IS A NOT A CARTOON!'' *''When they see it... it's too late.'' *''Who cares if people reading this are just because of the photos! Look, a 17 years old otaku just read this.'' *''The Joker; you are getting old, let me help you.'' *''Okay...'' ''Likes'' DEM Empire, chaos, war, destruction, genocide, death, torture, suffering, sadness, children's suffering, killing pregnant women, killing infants, destroying laws, evil, facism, oppression, suffering and hunger of the people, misery, lies, manipulations, corruption, hypocrisy, poverty, conflicts, disharmony, carnage, the suffering of heroes, killing her henchmen, being feared, misfortune, supremacy, racism, being hated, making sick jokes, blood, killing men, ruining the lives of innocents, attempting to or successfully killing her enemies' friends and family, polluting and destroying beautiful lands, enslavement, torturing and killing cute things, pain, making fun of Maka, watching people cry in pain, hunting and killing heroes and delinquents. ''Hates'' Katarina Couteau, La Folia Rihavein her father, her mother, the world, love, peace, good, good will, people laughing and smiling, children, ponies, rainbows, cute things, God, heroes and other villains, her henchmen, innocence, protectors of life, Earth, life, Heaven, Satan, hope, light, positive thoughts, friendship, harmony, respect, fairness, altruism, angels, Crystals gems, Spirits, Alliance of Freedom Goals LOTM: Sword of Kings Her goal is to cause a anarchy, panic and death in Tenguu City using all gangster, mobster, terrorists and criminals to spread crime for the "sake of the chaos" and cause public calamity. Later, her second goal was to create a country with "freedom"; a country without rules, however, later she wanted to plunge the whole world in chaos by using the LN-666 Project. LOTM: A Draw of Kings Get veangence on Katarina and help DEM Empire wipe out all 12 Multi-Universes LOTM: Destiny Try to live like a normal person and be friends with the Destiny Crew. - Reformed Villain Gallery Ajimu_Colored.png Ajimu_declares_she_will_end_the_manga.png Ajimu_tells_Tsurubami_that_Medaka_killed_his_father.png Najimi_Ajimu.jpg Ajimu_and_Kumagawa_in_the_classroom.png Ajimu's_true_nature.png Ajimu.Najimi.full.1062334.jpg TAG 155921.jpg 1439241528-1392501261168.jpg AjimuNajimi4.jpg 128645b6e7bbab1cf8d89a180776eb34ea9e8c36 hq.gif 8b3c84ff607f0a925a1d256de5769825.jpg 4181043-01 ajimu najimi the goddess medaka box abnormal - 12 snapshot 00.29 .jpg Ajimu najimi by gia secando92-d5da7zu.jpg sample-0e833fb27ef3c21d1a00da3b04a8d836.jpg 946eed07f77067a156fdd16af0ffa78f.png 64dc8cb5eb73fb18785edf20a7710763.png BOX088_Ajimu_usando_Servicios_de_Labios_en_Kumagawa.png Kumagawa_beaten_by_Ajimu.png 6bbaaf6e5d7050af52e4cd5b64722232.jpg tumblr_mnuz4kB0T61su6fn5o2_540.png sample-7cf870b49b89155fc268a9c9431d287f.jpg 54243744_p0.jpg 28850312_p0.jpg 30353509_p0.jpg tumblr_mkss5b8pmO1s2x5ifo1_500.png 308b50f62237336ae44bbcb4418b272a.jpg 1127981_1349828031960_full.jpg Ajimu_in_casual_attire.png Hanten_as_seen_from_the_front.jpg Ajimu_in_the_Tea_Room.png anshin_in_san_by_nankaina_kun-d8tmlv8.png Chapter151.jpg 233347.jpg qga7m4O.png tumblr_mfnrrm2dxf1rrvpdmo1_500.png 2077629024_a061412f_1.PNG 33881192_p0.jpg najimi_ajimu__medaka_box_abnormal_by_sabalad-d9ov3x9.png kvaQkjx.jpg|Abyssal True Form 011vrg.jpg Ajimu_najimi_by_codegeman-d5fkgqe.jpg 006f.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Complete Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Humans Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anarchist Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Imprisoned character Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Sexy characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Jerks Category:Cheaters Category:Tricksters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:True Villains Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:OCs Category:Murderers Category:Tyrants Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Stranglers Category:Characters who are Homosexual Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Raizen High School Category:Raizen High School Student Council Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Extortionists Category:Criminals Category:Crime Bosses Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Outright Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Gaolers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Dude Magnet Category:Mass Murderers Category:Torturers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:White Haired Characters Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Main Villains Category:Royalty Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Serial Killers Category:The Dreaded Category:The Heavy Category:Rivals Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Evil from the past Category:Abyssals Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Anti-Christs Category:Neo Nazis Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Adorkable Characters Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Non Humans Category:Characters who breaks the 4th wall Category:Soul Stealers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Claw Wielders Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hypocrites Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Control Freaks Category:Realistic Villains Category:Funniest Characters Category:Elementals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cataclysm Category:Traitors Category:Main Protagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Lords Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Girlfriends Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Tomboys Category:Orphans Category:Lover Stealers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Kidnappers Category:Anti Magic Users Category:Military Characters